


Keep Silent

by ReeRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Sirius Black
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose
Summary: 这是一个没有开始便已经结束的故事，唯一的幸存者缄默不言，他沉默地等待着终有一日将这个秘密带入坟墓。可万事总有意外发生。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Keep Silent

**Author's Note:**

> SLO16无料，不想屯文了，就先发出来了。  
> 极为OOC，带超厚滤镜的不切实际甜饼。  
> 弃权声明：角色属于JK罗琳，我只是借用里面的人物，发展一下我OOC的脑洞。

  
  
  
Sirius落入帷幔的消息传入Snape的耳朵后，Snape当着众人的面毫不掩饰地发出冷冷的笑声。他单手捂住自己的脸笑得整张脸都变了形。

“愚蠢的家伙，他终于被自己的自大害死了。”Snape抛下一句话，头也不回地离开了格里莫广场12号。他没给任何人反驳他的机会，就这样如同一阵风地离开了。Lupin愣在原地，琢磨着似乎哪里不太对劲。他与Tonks四目相对，达成了一个共识，这样的Snape太过反常了。 

“他不离开就怪了。”Moody的假眼睛转了一圈，冷哼一声。

没人想继续留在这里，格里莫广场12号依旧充斥着Sirius离开时的样子，就仿佛他依然还在这栋房子里。Harry看向被幕帘罩住的Black夫人画像，心想着还是把这个消息告诉她吧。儿子的离世对那个疯疯癫癫的女人来说并没有过多的冲击，她丝毫不惊讶地冷笑，像极了刚刚Snape的模样。

“Black家可没有给他准备墓地，正好，他也并不需要了。”Black夫人高傲地扬起下巴，但Harry依旧从她执拗地眼神中看到了红红血丝。女人眉头一紧，随即转身消失在画框中。  


Harry不记得自己是如何回到霍格沃茨的，他整个人浑浑噩噩，被愤怒冲昏了头脑，教父飘进帷幔中仅仅一瞬间，他们还没有任何的准备，就已经生离死别。他想起了父母的死亡，可年幼的他还并未对父母的死亡存有任何的理解。直到Cedric在自己的面前被Voldemort杀害，直到好不容易获得的亲情再一次消逝，Harry意识到那样的痛苦快要将他碾碎。

Harry知道Snape教授与他父亲的小团体成员有着非常不愉快的过往，自从看到冥想盆中的画面，他开始重新审视自己对于一个人的看法。Snape讨厌他们，这无可厚非，但听闻Sirius的死讯，他难道就没有任何其他的想法吗？魔药学教授平日虽尖酸刻薄，但的确明事理，现在竟能笑得如此丧心病狂，简直是疯了。

正因如此，Harry对Snape这样的举动相当不安。四年级Voldemort卷土归来后，似乎所有人都陷入了一种异样的困境中。教父生前在他们的通信中时常提起，希望在一切尘埃落定后兑现一个惊天动地的承诺。他又提到，或许对方并不一定会喜欢那样浮夸的方式，但他的笔迹尽显对未来的美好期望，待有朝一日完成诺言。Harry不知道教父想要兑现的是什么承诺，他更不知道承诺的另一方是什么人。不过救世主敏锐的直觉让他的心中一直有一个猜测，一个他不敢去探寻真相的猜测。

Sirius没有留下尸体，他被Bellatrix的死咒击中随即飘过帷幔直接走进了另一个世界。他更不会想被葬在Black家族的墓地，于是众人在霍格沃茨的禁林中为他立了一块小小的墓碑。

  
Snape默默地站在霍格沃茨尖塔的窗边，看着救世主与他的伙伴们在为Sirius哀悼。他不想为自己的失态解释什么，扮演一个小心眼的怪人比他想象中的要容易许多。他回到地窖，从沾满尘土地旧箱子中翻出了一支麻瓜蜡烛，火苗在漆黑冰冷的地窖里静静地燃烧了一整夜。

若非有不能缺少他的任务在身，他或许会追随于Sirius离去。多么幼稚的想法，Snape不得不承认，时间改变了他们原本的样子，或者说时间重新塑造了他们。

没有人需要知道，没有人该知道。Snape清楚自己在别人的眼中是什么样的，尖酸刻薄，小心眼，油腻的老蝙蝠，没错，那就是他本来的样子。

只要他闭上眼睛，梦魇便永远折磨着他。他用了十几年来为年轻时的错误而赎罪，他无法从过往中逃脱开来，无法真正的放下心结向前看。

而与逃出阿兹卡班的Sirius短暂相处后，他曾以为找到了一个同样背负罪孽的同伴。他曾经有那么一瞬间，向往过自己或许会有一个未来。他回想起曾经上学的过往，他与掠夺者们无休止的争斗，在他与Lily决裂后随即淡去了。他们之间的斗争因何而起对Snape来说已经不愿再回想，但有一瞬间他是发自内心的艳羡着他们的关系。

Snape的童年过得相当惨烈，贫穷、饥饿，父亲对母亲的毒打，不幸与灾难充斥着他的生活，而Lily的出现对他来说仿佛是人生中的第一道光。她是他的第一个朋友，也是唯一的一个。一年级时列车上的不愉快是个伏笔，Snape一步一步看着唯一的朋友被新的团体接纳，他唯一的朋友有了无数的追随者，Snape为她开心，却又无比落寞。

掠夺者们的四人关系让Snape发自内心的羡慕，他一次次的观察他们与Lily的互动，一次次地用另一种方式与他人构成联系。在一次次的互相伤害后，Snape从没有那么渴望一个集体，一个归宿，对黑魔法的热衷让他走上了食死徒的路。这是酿成悲剧的开始。

  
“希望Potter能有他母亲的睿智。”Snape靠在壁炉旁，双手插在袍子里，“留给他们的时间不多了。”

“你得有点信心。”Sirius靠在沙发的一角，双手合十思索着，“那个预言是我们一直坚信的，Dumbledore也一直在奔波此事。”

“但愿如此。”Snape漆黑的眼睛中闪烁着微弱的光，他在温暖的火光旁凝视着对方，那一刻他的眼神变得无比柔和，深邃如漆黑的水潭泛起微弱的涟漪，他说，“Sirius，等一切都结束了，我就答应你。”

“如果我们都活着的话。”他又补充了一句。

Sirius一下子从沙发上跳起，他一把拉过壁炉旁的Snape，给了他一个深吻。在对方的强烈抗议与挣脱下，他才松开自己紧搂着的双臂。Severus比他要矮一些，身型瘦弱得像一具骷髅，他的皮肤惨白而蜡黄，头发毫无光泽，整个人毫无生气。而Sirius也不再像曾经学生时代那样帅气不羁，十多年的阿兹卡班生活让他受尽了苦头，曾经锐利锋芒的少年变得沉着内敛。他们都不再是曾经的他们了，过去犯过的错误无法挽回，但至少现在他们作出了改变。那些愚蠢的，悲哀的惨痛过去，正是Severus与他同痛苦作斗争的最好证明。最重要的是，Severus需要从过去中走出来。

“Black，松手。”Snape看着依然攥着他的手的Sirius，对方毫无反应，他只得无奈地叹气，主动地回抱过去。

他们的对话是被守护神传话打断的，Sirius得知Harry在魔法部遭遇了堵截，于是决定前往营救，“Sev，等我回来，我决定了，提前把东西给你。”

那是他们最后的一次对话，结束在一个无人知晓的承诺中。  


而现在，Snape靠在棚屋冰冷的墙壁上，颈部的伤口向外不停地流淌着血液。他整理着自己繁多的思绪，试图将最后的讯息传达出去。可他的大脑却不受控制的将记忆引向了那个已经死去的人。临终时的坦白吗，Snape嘲笑着自己，那个怯弱的自己。Sirius Black，他是伟大的英雄，救世主的教父，Merlin 在上，他绝对不能与自己有任何牵连了。

Potter进来了，还有那两个格兰芬多，Snape努力支撑着最后一口气，让那白色的思绪流淌出来。拿去，都拿去吧。他疲惫不堪，将最后的价值凝聚成那一小瓶思绪。

Merlin 啊，希望我别再有下辈子了。都说人临死前会看见他生前最期盼的东西，陷入美好的永眠。Snape双眼涣散，视线停留在一片漆黑之中。

  
Snape醒来后感觉自己像是被再次丢进黑湖里险些窒息而死，他费力地撑起上身，颈部依然疼得要命。即使在黑暗中他依然能看见床头床尾的柜子上堆满了相识花束一样的东西，他张嘴想要说些什么，却发现喉咙痛得无法发声。是Nagini的毒，Snape突然想了起来，他被那条蛇咬伤了。失声是解药的副作用，为了防止蛇毒的扩散，声带会短暂的被保护起来。如果圣芒戈的治疗师们有听取他的建议，用那个药方，那么他恢复声音至少需要一个月。

疼痛感让他确认自己并不是在做梦，于是他花了整整一分钟确认。很遗憾，他没能死掉，看来Merlin 没能眷顾他。用力得撑起上半身，他费力地靠在病床的枕头上，视线抬高了一些，让他看清楚自己正穿着一身圣芒戈的病号服。不管是Potter还是凤凰社地其他人，他们真是爱做多余地事情。

既然他在这里了，那么Potter他们或许没事。他又想起了Lily，那个他一生中唯一的朋友，他过于珍视这段关系，将它视做珍宝地捧在手心中。纯洁不可玷污的真挚情感，他得来不易，却又亲自毁了他们。十几年后，Sirius又再次闯进了他的世界，他突然又想起了Sirius最后的那句话，鼻子一阵酸涩，将自己埋在被子中，蜷缩成一团。他讨厌这样，这感觉，太糟糕了……

他侧过身将自己包裹在厚厚的被子中，腿边一个物体撞了他一下。Snape大脑紧绷，用力地向那团物体踹去。只听咣当一声那东西似乎跳到了地上，发出一阵哀嚎。

病房中的动静惊醒巡夜的治疗师，他提着灯向Snape的病房冲去，“Snape教授，您醒了吗？Snape教授？！”兴冲冲地打开门，治疗师被眼前的一幕吓得恍惚。原本躺在床上的Snape此时此刻正拎着一只黑色的大狗想把它从窗户扔出去。

然后那只大狗变成了一个人，他无奈地说着，“Sev，冷静，冷静！”

Snape有反常态地歇斯底里起来，他抄起身边一切能拿的物体向Sirius砸去，他现在没法说话，那些尖酸刻薄的讽刺话憋着喉咙里更是没法让他宣泄出来。急躁，急躁，他的瞳孔中充斥着血红色，痛苦绝望压迫他喘不过气。

Sirius小心躲闪着，尽可能不让Severus摔倒。他开始庆幸他们的魔杖都不在手边。魔药大师完全可以使用一个简单的无杖咒语来“解决掉”Sirius，但是他并没有那么做。

Harry与Remus闻讯赶来后，Severus和Sirius已经平静了下来。他们看着一只黑色的大狗正老实地趴在Snape怀中，而Snape像是抱着布娃娃一样紧紧搂着他，嘴里发出一阵阵粗重的喘气声。他在努力平复自己的呼吸，像是几百年没呼吸过新鲜空气一样。

“Snape教授。”Harry礼貌地问好。他脑中依旧充斥着那些记忆带来的冲击，Snape短暂的一生，令人悲伤的童年过往，他的错误与挽回错误付出一切的代价。在最后他看到了教父，以及那个承诺。为了避免尴尬，Harry将身旁的Lupin推了出去。

被迫赶鸭子上架的Remus，看着昔日好友与冤家对头抱在一起，只能硬着头皮说道，“咳咳，大脚板，这里是医院，医院里不能让狗进来。”

接着，Dumbledore也走了进来，Snape的眉毛都要拧成一团了，他气鼓鼓地看着向他微笑的老人。老狐狸坏得很。

“Severus，你没事可真是太好了。”

“这怎么能叫没事呢？！”大脚板从床上跳了下来，跃到Dumbledore跟前，变回了原来的样貌，“我要是去的再晚点，他就真的没命了。”

“哦，Sirius，这我没法向你保证。他会成为Voldemort的目标是我们计划好的，但原本，原本Severus是不会有问题的，除非……”

“除非他自己不想活了。”Sirius补充了后半句，“真是该死……”他小声抱怨。他当时离去太过匆忙，还没来得及告别，他就已经被贝拉所伤落入帷幔。一切变化的太快，不管是对Harry还是对Severus，Sirius心中都有未尽的执念。

Dumbledore点头，看向床上的Severus，对方正试图用狰狞的表情告诉他不要乱讲。和蔼的校长眼睛弯成月牙，愉快地拍着Sirius的肩膀，面对着Snape说道，“你的斗篷口袋里有解药，但是没有拿出来。Severus，我的孩子，我怎么跟你说的。”

『please』Snape的做了一个口型，想让Dumbledore停止那些过于泄底的对话，随即靠在床上直翻白眼。

“我说了‘请，请你不要放弃自己的生命。’”Dumbledore拿起桌边的多味糖豆尝了一个，“哦，是柠檬味的，谢天谢地。”

“咳，霍格沃茨还在重建，Severus。我们一致想邀请你重新回到霍格沃茨。”McGonagall教授让抱着糖罐的Dumbledore往外侧站，“当然，你不用当校长。你可以继续担任魔药学的教授。学生们都很想念你，你知道的，Slughorn不是一次两次向我念叨你了，他说自己一点也不享受退休后被返聘的日子。哦，但如果你想担任黑魔法防御术的教授，就得跟Sirius商量一下了。虽然这是你们的家事，可学生们可不想同时失去两位优秀的教授。”

Snape一脸惊慌地看向Sirius，他的脸色煞白随后又变得通红。他的嘴形念叨着『what？what？what？』余光扫到角落里的救世主居然捂着嘴偷笑更是生气。

McGonagall瞥了一眼Snape，拿出口袋里的信，一本正经地说，“这里又没别人，Severus，他们都知道你与Sirius的关系了。哦，我想或许整个霍格沃茨都知道了。这不是什么秘密，就算是你没法说话也不用瞪着我。”  


Sirius与Harry是前后脚进入棚屋的，在Harry拿走思绪后，Sirius就已经赶到。他头发乱糟糟的，穿着一身食死徒的袍子，来不及与Harry他们重逢叙旧，就直接掏出口袋里的白鲜涂抹在Severus的伤口处。

“Sirius？”Harry震惊不已。

“来不及说了，Harry，听着，你带着Sev的记忆去校长室。”Sirius抱着Snape的身体，让他尽量平躺在地板上，他来回翻找着他的口袋，时不时摇晃着Snape的肩膀，“Sev，快睁开眼睛，还不能睡。”他记得Dumbledore嘱咐的Severus随身携带的解药，Sirius终于在那厚重的袍子下找到了那个小口袋。

“你带了解药为什么却不喝，该死。Severus，你这个傻瓜，这一点也不斯莱特林。”最终他顾不得那么多，当着孩子们的面直接嘴对嘴的把解药灌给了Snape。

好在见过大世面的Granger将愣在原地的其他两人拽走，Sirius才有更多的精力去处理Snape的伤口。魔药、治愈，这都不是他擅长的领域，再加上十多年的牢狱折磨，Sirius已经很少去照顾什么人了。在藏身霍格沃茨的期间，他想了想似乎给Severus带来的尽是些麻烦。

他抱着Severus快要失去温度的身体，念诵着保温咒，等过了一小会儿他终于感受到对方的呼吸开始平稳，体温也逐渐回升。隔着棚屋的玻璃，他看到了四散而逃的食死徒，Voldemort死了，Harry成功了。于是他抱起昏迷的Snape向学校的主楼走去，他需要及时的医疗救助，希望Severus能挺到圣芒戈。

  
问起Sirius是如何从帷幔后逃出生天，他心想着可能只有『爱』能解释了。这听起来挺奇妙的，因为他从未确认自己能受到这层保护，但那的的确确发生了。他只记得在一片白色的空间中，被一股强大的力量拽回现实。Dumbledore和另一位老人站在他身边，他们打着盘算将后续的计划告知于他。

Snape听后直翻白眼，他知晓Dumbledore的伟大计划，即便那令他十分不爽，但对方设的局不得不让他发自内心的钦佩。为了更伟大的利益，这种舍小为大的信条真是贯穿他的人生。

在醒来的第二天，Snape就决定离开圣芒戈，他收拾着为数不多的物品，准备飞路离开。当他拿起粉末，他终于想起自己目前没办法开口讲话。Sirius笑着搂住他的腰，幻影移形回到格里莫广场。Sirius的魔杖丢失在帷幕，实际上他回来时什么都穿。于是他在伪装成食死徒期间，擅自缴械了几根材料还算于他契合的魔杖。

“你是在好奇魔杖？”Sirius看出了Snape的疑惑，“我的弄丢了，你的魔杖也被那条蛇弄坏了，你也知道临时的玩意儿并不好使。在我们去对角巷之前，我总得得准备点什么。”他笑得十分神秘，作出一个秘密的收拾。

Snape站在格里莫广场12号的客厅中，走到角落里的单人沙发，把自己埋了进去，等待着对方接下来的动作。他不喜欢打哑谜，不过Black的那些无聊趣味，他却乐此不疲。只见对方飞快跑上楼，又像家养小精灵一样出现在他面前。Snape有种不好的预感。

“咳咳。”Sirius清了清嗓子，单膝跪在地上，从身后拿出一只丝绒小盒子，“虽然我知道你不喜欢热闹，更喜欢坩埚，但我还是尽可能的找了个折中的选项。”

“……”Snape显得无奈，他的眼神控诉着对方废话太多，但碍于现在无法开口，无法用那些妙语连珠怼得对方哑口无言。

“你没说话，那我就当你没有嫌弃我。”Sirius笑道，“还记得我们上学时，没有一天我们不想整死对方。我因为家庭的原因对斯莱特林带着相当大的偏见，当时James还说，如果你是个格兰芬多，我可能就不会针对你了。也许他是对的，但我更喜欢斯莱特林的你，你天生就属于那里。我们年轻时都做过蠢事，我不肯求你的原谅，过去的已经发生了，过去的我的确是个混蛋……”

『那是因为我没法说话，愚蠢的格兰芬多！』Snape内心咆哮，『Black，你废话真是太多了。』

“似乎你已经知道了，好吧，我们跳到最后。Severus，你愿意与我共度余生吗？”

没等Sirius将盒中的戒指套上Severus的手指，黑发的教授捧起对方的脸颊亲吻了过去。


End file.
